SURVIVOR MARIO
by Drrockz
Summary: Chapter 14... is up. IT IS ALL OVER! Review to be on Mario Survivor Fan Vs. Favs.
1. Survivor Begins

20 of the most famous Mario based survivors going head to head to win 1 million coins!

Welcome to MARIO SURVIVOR.

Master Hand: Welcome Young and old to MARIO SURVIVOR. 20 average Mario characters are going to be stranded on the outskirts of the dry-dry desert, where they must learn to work together to survivor. Welcome are you ready?

Everybody: Wii we like to play.

Master Hand: Uhh.. yah cool well lets make the teams. We will split into four teams. The first team the RED TEAM. Led by Mario.

RED TEAM: WOOO.

Master Hand; The second team, led by Sonic, the BLUE TEAM.

Sonic: Huh?

Master Hand: Wait you're not in Mario, leave.

(Sonic Leaves)

Master Hand: What I meant to say was the BLACK TEAM, led by Bowser.

BLACK TEAM: WOOO.

Master Hand: Ok.. this is getting lame the other two teams are the GREEN TEAM led by Yoshi, and the PINK TEAM led by Peach.

(Members of Each Team)

RED TEAM: Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Monty Mole.

BLACK TEAM: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Dry Bones, Goomba, Magikoopa

GREEN TEAM: Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Birdo, Dixie Kong

PINK TEAM: Peach, Daisy, Toad, Noki, Pianta

Master Hand: Okay well, now that's straightened out let's begin the first challenge. It will be a relay race. First two teams win immunity. GO!

The red team, started by Luigi, gets out into and early lead, while the pink team falls behind, as Pianta is kind of big. On the second lap, Bowser Jr's amazing speed pulls them into the lead and D.K.'s amazing slowness pulls them into last. On the third lap, Birdo keeps the green team in dead last and pretty much out of the challenge.

Master Hand: Keep trying Green team (Even though you ain't got a chance.)

After the fourth lap, with just the captain's remaining, the Red team, Black team, and Pink team were dead even and let's just say the Green team wasn't. Mario uses his amazing speed to take the lead but then uses his stupidity to trip, giving Peach the lead. Peach was just about to cross the finish line when a spiked shell came charging at her. It was Boswer! Bowser knocked her down and crossed the finish line. BLACK TEAM WINS! Somehow because Yoshi is a beast the green time comes back and finishes in second.

Master Hand: I'm Sorry RED TEAM, PINK TEAM you will have to go to tribal council, where the first two people will be voted out. Also there is a TWIST. Black Team you will pick someone from the second place team (the green team) to go to exile island.

Waluigi: Is there an idol there?

Master Hand: Why the hell do you care? But yes there is.

(Black Team Huddles)

Bowser: We choose Dixie Kong to go to exile.

Master Hand: Dixie here is the first clue to the hidden immunity idol.

(Dixie Kong leaves)

**BLACK TEAM CAMP**

Dry Bones: Woo Hoo we rule!

Bowser: All thanks to me.

Bowser Jr: It was a team effort dad.

Bowser: Ya but you would of lost without me.

(Secret Interview Bowser Jr.)

"I think Bowser is getting a little too cocky. He might not be the best team captain.

**RED TEAM CAMP**

Mario: (To Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi) I think we should get rid of Monty mole tonight because we need to keep the four amigos around.

Everyone: Deal.

**GREEN TEAM CAMP**

D.K.: Monkey Noises _(Y_a_ we won lets celebrate.)_

Yoshi: Yo Yo Yoshi _(I totally agree with that)_

The Green Team eats food like crazy.

Diddy: Gay sounding Monkey Noises _(I hope Dixie is okay)_

Birdo: Whatever the hell birdo says. _(Aww.. I think Diddy has a crush on Dixie)_

(Secret Interview Diddy (Translated))

"Birdo is annoying she has to go soon.

**PINK TEAM CAMP**

Peach: Aww… damn, we lost.

Pianta: No duh blondie.

Peach: Shut up, you… you… poopie head.

Pianta: Wow were now captain insult.

Peach: (Announcing to everyone) Lets vote out Pianta.

Daisy: Sure!

Pianta (Announcing to everyone) Lets vote out Peach the bitch.

Peach: HEY?!

Noki: Okay Buddy

Peach/Pianta: Toad?

Toad: Umm… Gotta go

(Toad runs away)

(Secret Interview Toad)

"I don't know what to do its so tough.)

**RED TEAM CAMP (AGAIN)**

Wario/Waluigi: Hey Monty Mole, you want to blindside Mario tonight.

Monty Mole: Hell yah! He'll be so shocked.

(Monty Mole Leaves) Waluigi and Wario look at each other and laugh in an evil way.

**EXILE ISLAND**

Dixie Kong: Girly Monkey Noises _(Hmmm… Let's read the clue)_

Clue:

"The Hidden Immunity Island is on Exile Island"

Dixie Kong: …

**TRIBAL COUNCIL (PINK TEAM)**

Master Hand: Welcome Pink Team to tribal council. Please grab a torch and light it in the fire. Fire represents life in this game, if it goes out so do you.

Peach: We can go out?

Pianta: coughs blonde

Master Hand: Umm.. sure well lets talk about the challenge. Peach what happened?

Pianta: Yes, Peach what the hell happened?

Peach: Well I would of won if I would have had a better lead.

Master Hand: Sounds like we have some rivalries on this tribe.

Toad: You can say that again.

Master Hand: Toad, so that would probably make you the deciding vote. Well that's a big decision personally if I was in your tribes spot I would get rid of you and then fight it out themselves. But I guess I'm not them.

Peach/Pianta: hmm.

Master Hand: Well it's time to vote.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Toad: I'm sorry but I have to do this.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Well it's time to reveal vote. Whoever gets the most votes leaves, Kapeesh?

Daisy: WTF

Master Hand: It means Okay.

Daisy: Oh.. Yah.

Master Hand: Okay Ready.

"First Vote… Peach

"Second Vote… Toad

"Third Vote… Pianta

"Fourth Vote… Toad

"Fifth Vote… First person voted out of SURVIVOR MARIO… Toad.

Toad: Woo, I'm gone Yes.

Master Hand: Huh

Toad: I didn't want anyone mad at me so I voted for myself.

Master Hand: Okay… Well the tribe has spoken it's time for you to leave.

Toad: Good bye Guys.

Votes For

Toad: _Toad, Peach, Pianta_

Pianta: _Daisy_

Peach: _Noki_

**TRIBAL COUNCIL (RED TEAM)**

Master Hand: Okay well the first one ran late so just hurry up and vote.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Mario: Sorry Monty Mole you were put on the wrong team.

Monty Mole: Ha-ha Stupid Plunger Boy.

Wario: I'm so smart!

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Let's Reveal the Votes. Whoever gets the most votes leaves.

First Vote: Mario

Second Vote: Monty Mole

Third Vote: Monty Mole

Fourth Vote: Monty Mole

Fifth Vote: Second Person voted out of SURVIVOR MARIO…

Waluigi: Ooh let me guess! Luigi

Master Hand: No, Monty Mole you dumbass

Monty Mole: Dang.

Master Hand: Monty Mole the tribe is spoken it's time for you to leave.

Monty Mole: Bye guys good luck

Votes For

Monty Mole: _Wario, Luigi, Mario_

Mario: _Monty Mole_

Luigi: _Waluigi._

Waluigi: Muahahahaha, Luigi will leave!!


	2. Monkeys and Gaywads

20 of the most famous Mario based survivors going head to head to win 1 million coins!

Welcome to MARIO SURVIVOR.

* * *

Previously on MARIO SURVIVOR:

The Teams were made.

Master Hand: Wait you're not in Mario, Sonic leave.

(Sonic Leaves)

The BLACK TEAM and GREEN TEAM ran to victory

Master Hand: BLACK TEAM WINS! Somehow because Yoshi is a beast the green time comes back and finishes in second.

Tempers Flare at the PINK TEAM

Peach: (Announcing to everyone) Lets vote out Pianta.

Pianta (Announcing to everyone) Lets vote out Peach.

And it the end Monty Mole and Toad were the first two eliminated.

* * *

**RED TEAM CAMP**

Mario: Wow that was an interesting tribal council.

Luigi: Why the hell did I get a vote?

Waluigi: Ummm…

**PINK TEAM CAMP**

Noki: (To Pianta) What the crap was that.

Pianta: (To Noki) Master Hand made a good point, we can beat them one on one.

Peach: (To Daisy) Don't worry it's all about the master plan.

Daisy (To Peach) Sigh…whatever.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

D.K: Monkey Noises _What happened to the reward challenges?_

Master Hand: Shut up you furry bastard , they are too much work.

D.K. _asshole_

Master Hand: Okay for today's challenge, it's a trivia challenge.

Mario (To team) Haha it has to be about Mario and well I'm a Mario.

Master Hand: About Pokemon

Everyone: What the hell

Master Hand: First two to 3 right wins, first question. Fill it in, Ash Ketchum from .

Pink Team: Pallet Town!

Red Team: Your Mom's house

Green Team: Saffron City

Black Team: Pallet City

Master Hand: Woo Pink Team's right they get a point, Red Team get's a point for creativity.

Black Team: WHAT?! We were close enough.

Master Hand: Shut up. Next question. What was Ash's mom's name.

Pink Team: Marlene

Red Team: Your Mom

Green Team: Ash's Mom

Black Team: Delia Ketchum

Master Hand: Well… Black your name is correct so you get a point, Green yours is right too, and red yours is right too, I heard she was a bitch and hooked up with Crazy. So Yah after 2 rounds its 2 for RED 1 for everyone else.

Red Team: WOO

Master Hand: Okay last question closest person gets 1 point. How many Pokemon are there?

Pink Team: 600

Red Team: 450

Green Team: 150

Black Team: 300

Master Hand: The answer is 493 so Red Team gets another point and wins. Since it is a 3- way tie the second closest comes in second. Pink Team comes in second.

Red/Pink Team: WOO HOO YAH.

Master Hand: As usual Red Team pick someone to go to exile island.

Wario: Umm… Pianta maybe he will sink it.

Pianta: Fuck you (Peach laughing in background.)

Master Hand: Okay Pianta you will be given another hint to the hidden immunity idol, and Green Team and Black Team you will be going to tribal council.

**RED TEAM CAMP**

Mario: Yes we own.

Waluigi: (To himself) Dang Luigi will stay.

(Secret Interview Mario)

"I hope we don't go to tribal again because it would be tough to decide who goes next"

**GREEN TEAM CAMP **(All translated)

D.K: _Ugh Yoshi it's all your fault_

Yoshi: _What the hell, Why_

D.K: _Because your gay_

Yoshi: _Ugh whatever, so who is going home?_

D.K: (quieter)_ Birdo_

Yoshi: _Nah how about Diddy?_

D.K: _Birdo_

Yoshi: _Diddy_

D.K / Yoshi: _DIXIE!_

**BLACK TEAM CAMP**

Dry Bones: Dang we lost

Bowser: Wow its not my fault.

Bowser Junior: Well nonetheless we have to vote someone out.

Bowser: Goomba!

Goomba: What

Bowser: Oops umm… go away Goomba.

(Goomba leaves)

Bowser: Muahahahahaha

**EXILE ISLAND**

Pianta: Hmmm…Lets read the two clues

Clue 1:

"The Hidden Immunity Island is on Exile Island"

Clue 2:

"Look high and low for the immunity idol and you might find it."

Pianta: Wow I think they need to come up with better clues.

**PINK TEAM CAMP**

Peach: I think we should get Pianta out if we go back to tribal council.

Daisy/Noki: Deal

**BLACK TEAM CAMP**

Bowser Junior: (To Goomba and Dry bones) We gotta get Bowser out tonight.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL (GREEN TEAM)**

Master Hand: Welcome to tribal council Green Team, dip your torch into the fire.

D.K: _Okay so what do we do here?_

Master Hand: You vote off losers. Okay well lets talk a little bit. Diddy is there an obvious monkey alliance?

Diddy: _Yes!_

Yoshi _I'm not too sure_

Master Hand: Hmmm… it looks like Dixie is in the middle, maybe the green team should do what the pink team and vote of Dixie

Dixie: _I might have the idol_

Master Hand: I've seen the hints, you don't

Birdo: _I'm Gay. _

Master Hand: Okay well lets vote.

**Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock**

Yoshi: _Stupid little monkey_

D.K: _Stupid Pink thing_

Birdo: _I'm gay but so are you. YAY!_

**Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock**

Master Hand: Okay lets read the votes. Whoever gets the most kicks the can.

Yoshi: _What?_

Master Hand: Ugh nobody gets my expressions. Okay Ready?

"First Vote… Diddy

"Second Vote… Diddy

"Third Vote… Birdo

"Fourth Vote… Birdo

"Fifth Vote… Third person voted out of SURVIVOR MARIO…**  
**

Diddy: _Well_

Birdo: _I'm gay_

Master Hand: As I was saying the third person voted out of SURVIVOR MARIO… Diddy.

Diddy: _What the hell? Dixie Fuck you, go to hell._

Master Hand: Calm down Diddy you'll get your revenge?

Diddy: _Really?_

Master Hand: No, See ya later.

Votes For

Diddy: _Dixie, Yoshi, Birdo_

Birdo: _D.K, Diddy _

(Final Words Diddy)

I hope that Dixie gets her ass whopped.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL (BLACK TEAM)**

Master Hand: Welcome to tribal council Black Team. Grab a torch and light it.

Bowser: Yes, I'm excited.

Master Hand: Why

Bowser: Because Goomba is leaving.

Goomba and Dry Bones snicker.

Master Hand: Hmm.. This should be an interesting vote well lets begin.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Bowser: I'm gonna win it all

Goomba: Haha Bowser.

Bowser Junior: I'm sorry.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Okay let's go

"First vote… Bowser

"Second vote… Goomba

"Third vote… Goomba

"Fourth vote… Bowser

Bowser: What the hell no way you bastards

Master Hand: Wait Bowser

"Fifth Vote… The fourth person voted off the island… Bowser

Bowser: NO WAY

Master Hand: Just Kidding Goomba your gone.

Goomba: Wha? Ugh okay bye guys.

Bowser: Haha sucker.

Votes For

Goomba: _Bowser, Magikoopa, Bowser Junior_

Bowser: _Goomba, Dry Bones. _

Next Time On MARIO SURVIVOR

"The stakes are raised, Survivor to the limit."

Mario: We have to win!

"And a major twist shakes up the game"

Master Hand: Drop your buffs.

"An all new MARIO SURVIVOR, COMING SOON!

Note: I want to apologize for keeping Birdo in the game, I just still need someone gay in Survivor or else it would be to straight.


	3. Big Big Blindside

Pre-Note: As i re-read this i found that this chapter was kind of boring (kinda of ramblish) but nonetheless i hope you like it as much as the others.

20 of the most famous Mario based survivors going head to head to win 1 million coins!

Welcome to MARIO SURVIVOR.

* * *

Previously on MARIO SURVIVOR:

The contestants Pokemon Knowledge was tested.

Master Hand: Okay for today's challenge, it's a trivia challenge about Pokemon

And the Red and Pink Team excelled.

Master Hand: The answer is 493 so Red Team gets another point and wins. Since it is a 3- way tie the second closest comes in second. Pink Team comes in second.

Birdo's sexual interests were revealed.

Birdo: _I'm Gay. _

And Diddy and Goomba were blindsided at tribal council.

* * *

**GREEN TEAM CAMP**

Yoshi: _You okay Dixie, Diddy said some really mean things._

Dixie Kong: _Ya I'm fine, thanks Yoshi. Did you know your really handsome._

Dixie Kong and Yoshi start making out.

Birdo: _I'm gay_

(Secret Interview D.K.)

Dixie and Yoshi make a gross couple, I hate to say it but I might have to work with the gay wad.

**PINK TEAM CAMP**

Pianta: (To noki) Did the princesses try to brainwash you.

Noki: I'm sorry Pianta but you better hope we win.

Pianta: What if I told you I had the idol.

Noki: Really!

Pianta: You might find out too late.

(Later)

Noki: (To Daisy and Peach) I think Pianta might have the idol.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Welcome Teams, as you can see Diddy and Goomba were voted off last time.

Mario: (To the red team) We have to win!

Master Hand: Before the immunity challenge we have a twist.

Bowser: What the hell?

Master Hand: Drop your buffs.

Everyone drops their buffs

Master Hand: Daisy, your buff not your dress

Luigi: WOW that's hot.

Master Hand: Now that that is out of the way lets pick new teams but this time there will be 2 teams. The two new captains will be Mario and Bowser.

Mario/Bowser: Okay?

Master Hand: You will take turns picking people from the other team. We will first demolish the green team. Mario pick someone.

Mario: Yoshi

Master Hand: Now Bowser pick two people.

Bowser: Donkey Kong and Birdo.

Master Hand: Okay Mario you get Dixie Kong.

Yoshi: Yay!

Master Hand: Okay next the Pink Team, Bowser your first.

Bowser: The cutie Peach.

Peach: Gross, I veto.

Master Hand: Sorry Peach you can't veto that's some crappy reality show like Big Brother. Now Mario pick two people from the pink team.

Mario: I'm gonna pick Noki and Daisy.

Master Hand: Bowser you get Pianta.

Master Hand: Now you will each pick two people from the other captains orginal team.

Bowser: I pick Waluigi and Luigi

Mario: I pick Bowser Junior and Dry Bones

Master Hand: Okay here are the new teams.

RED TEAM - Mario, Yoshi, Dixie Kong Noki, Daisy, Bowser Junior, Dry Bones, and Wario.

BLACK TEAM – Bowser, Donkey Kong, Birdo, Peach, Pianta, Waluigi, Luigi, Magikoopa.

Master Hand: Okay instead of the immunity challenge we did this so that means both tribes are going to tribal council.

**RED TEAM CAMP.**

Mario: Welcome, I have a feeling we are going to be a great team.

Dry Bones: Oh just shut the fuck up you picked a terrible team.

Mario: Let's just be positive okay.

(Secret Interview Mario)

"I think Dry Bones is negative and should go."

**BLACK TEAM CAMP**

Waluigi: (To Bowser, D.K, Pianta, and Magikoopa) We should vote out Luigi.

Bowser: No he's too strong, we should vote out Birdo he's too gay.

D.K: _No it won't work the author said he won't let the gay guy go this early._

Bowser: Isn't Birdo a girl?

D.K: _Okay gay girl_

Bowser: Can girls be gay.

D.K: _Ugh just pick someone else._

Bowser: Well the only other would be Peach and…

Pianta: YES! Peach.

Bowser: No.

D.K: _I have to agree with Pianta. Sorry._

Bowser: You'll be sorry.

**RED TEAM CAMP**

Dry Bones: (To Bowser Junior, Noki, and Wario) Lets vote out Mario because he's bossy and picked a crappy team.

(On the other side of the island)

Mario: (To Yoshi, Dixie Kong, and Daisy) Lets vote out Drybones because he's negative and not really strong or smart.

**BLACK TEAM CAMP**

Bowser: (To non-revealed people) We have four people lets vote out D.K.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL (RED TEAM)**

Master Hand: Welcome Red Team, lets talk about the new team.

Mario: Its great

Dry Bones: It's shit

Master Hand: Hmmm sounds like we have a rivalry in this game. Well lets see what happens in the vote.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Mario: Mr. Negative

Dry Bones: Mr. Crappy Team

Noki: This is tough but you have to go.

Daisy: I don't know if this is the right choice. I guess I'll find out soon.

Master Hand: Okay once the votes are read the decision is final the person voted out leaves immediately. Does that make sense?

Bowser Junior: Yup

Master Hand: Okay Ready

"First vote… Mario

"Second vote… Dry Bones

"Third vote… Mario

"Fourth vote… Mario

Mario's face began to sweat.

"Fifth vote… Dry Bones

"Sixth vote… Dry Bones

Dry Bones is breathing hard.

"Seventh vote… Dry Bones

"Eight vote… Mario

Noki: Wow…

Master Hand: We have our first tie. Before I try to come up with some gay tiebreaker, does anybody want to change his or her vote?

Daisy: I do!

Master Hand: Okay, well consider your original vote was (mute). So the Fifth person voted off is… Dry Bones.

Dry Bones: What, but Daisy, voted for me originally, no, ugh, NOKI.

Master Hand: Shut up and leave.

Votes For

Dry Bones _Noki, Mario, Yoshi, Dixie_

Mario _Dry Bones, Daisy, Bowser Junior, Wario_

Daisy changed her vote after the tie to Dry Bones.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL (BLACK TEAM)**

Master Hand: Welcome newly looked Black Team. Wow you guys are stacked.

Bowser: I know!

Master Hand: Except for the gay guy of course.

D.K: _It's a girl._

Master Hand: Can girls be gay… never mind, whatever. Okay well let's vote.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

D.K: _This will shock you._

Bowser: See ya monkey man

Birdo: _I'm GAY and a girl_

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Whoever gets the most leaves, okay doke artichoke

Link: That was lame.

Master Hand: What the fuck are you doing here go away Link.

(Link goes away)

Master Hand: Wow umm… lets reveal the votes. Okay ready.

"First vote… Donkey Kong

"Second vote… Bowser

"Third vote… Bowser

"Fourth vote… Bowser

Bowser gets out of his seat in nervousness

"Fifth vote… Donkey Kong

"Sixth vote… Luigi

Waluigi smiles

"Seventh vote… Donkey Kong

"Eight vote… Fifth Person voted off the island

Author: Wait you messed up; it's the sixth person.

Master Hand: Awww… shit okay well

"the sixth person voted off the island is…. Bowser

Bowser: What, Waluigi you moron, you blew it for me.

Waluigi: I told you to vote for Luigi but no.

Luigi: HEY.

Master Hand: Bowser the tribe has spoken it's time for you to leave.

Bowser: Isn't this a non-elimination leg.

Master Hand: That's the lame amazing race buddy.

Bowser: Crap.

Votes For

Bowser _Luigi, Donkey Kong, Pianta, Birdo_

Donkey Kong _Bowser, Peach, Magikoopa_

Luigi _Waluigi _

Next Time on MARIO SURVIVOR

Mario Survivor Folds a new leaf

Magikoopa: What?

Author: Hey no talking on the next time on survivor ugh, restart.

Mario Survivor Folds a new leaf

Master Hand: Only one team is going to tribal council tonight.

And Tempers Flare at the RED TEAM

Unnamed: WALUIGI YOU ARE SUCH A DOUCHE BAG

Note: I'm sorry if you like they amazing race and Big brother, they are not as bad as portrayed in the chapter.


	4. Your my Idol

**Note **sorry for bad jokes at the end, I was just trying to lengthen it.

* * *

20 of the most famous Mario based survivors going head to head to win 1 million coins!

Welcome to MARIO SURVIVOR.

* * *

Previously on MARIO SURVIVOR:

The tribes were scrambled

Master Hand: Drop your buffs.

A new rivalry was formed

Dry Bones: Lets vote out Mario because he's bossy and picked a crappy team.

Mario: Lets vote out Drybones because he's negative and not really strong or smart.

And Dry Bones and Bowser were backstabbed at tribal council.

* * *

**RED TEAM CAMP**

Mario: Phew that was close last night.

Daisy: Yea I know, sorry for originally voting for you.

Mario: No problem, I'm just happy you changed it. Wait… where did Yoshi and Dixie get off too.

Everyone stops talking for a second.

Noki: Do those odd moaning noises coming from Yoshi's tent answer that

Mario: Ummm… I think Yoshi and Dixie are doing it.

Yoshi: (From the tent) _Were telling ghost stories Perv._

(Secret Interview Daisy)

"I think Yoshi and Dixie are to close, I think a blindside is possible."

**BLACK TEAM CAMP**

Magikoopa: (To Waluigi) WALUIGI YOU ARE SUCH A DOUCHE BAG.

Waluigi: Why I told you who I was voting out but NOOOOOO, you decided to go with the monkey and since when does your opinion matter.

Magikoopa: Fuck you.

(Secret Interview Birdo)

"_I'm gay, and I think Magikoopa is checking me out, (it's a girl right?)_

**Immunity Challenge.**

Master Hand: Welcome RED and BLACK TEAM. You can see that Dry Bones and Bowser were eliminated last night.

Everyone: GASP.

Master Hand: Today's challenge will be broken into 3 parts, Swimming, Diving, and Puzzle making. Two people will do each so one person will sit out. PICK NOW.

Red Team:

Swim: Mario, Yoshi

Dive: Noki, Bowser Junior

Puzz: Daisy, Dixie

Sit: Wario

Black Team

Swim: Donkey Kong, Waluigi

Dive: Luigi, Pianta

Puzz: Birdo, Magikoopa

Sit: Peach

Master Hand: Okay ready GO!

Mario and Donkey Kong started the swimming leg, it was pretty close but at the end Mario seemed to get tired. Donkey Kong, finished slightly ahead of Mario and Waluigi got a head start against Yoshi. It Didn't matter, Yoshi, who was a beast, shot out of the starting platform and caught up and passed Waluigi.

Master Hand: Go RED TEAM DIVERS.

Wario: Yay go Red Team, Fartalicious.

Bowser Junior Dived first for the red team and had trouble finding the first bunch of puzzle pieces. He went up to breathe empty handed at the same time Waluigi touched the plat from.

Master Hand: GO BLACK TEAM DIVERS

Peach: Woo way to catch up.

Birdo: _I'm gay._

So Bowser Junior and Pianta both dived down. Pianta was up first with the first bunch and immediately went down for his second bunch. After a few tries Bowser Junior got his first bunch. Seconds after, Pianta came up with his second bunch and Luigi dived in. Luigi got both his first and second bunches before Bowser Junior could even get one.

Master Hand: GO BLACK TEAM DIVERS

Mario: Come on B.J.

Bowser Junior came up with his second and Noki dived in. Noki had no trouble getting both the bunches but as she came up with her second bunch, Birdo and Magikoopa completed the puzzle.

Master Hand: Black Team wins immunity.

Black Team: Yes

Master Hand: Black team you also get to send someone to exile island who will be immune from tonight's tribal council.

(After a few minutes of discussion)

Black Team: Bowser Junior.

**RED TEAM CAMP**

Mario: Dang, back to tribal council.

Wario: And we can't vote out Bowser Junior.

(Later)

Yoshi: (To Dixie, Daisy, and Mario) _Wario tonight?_

Mario: Sure

Yoshi: _Okay cool._

(Yoshi and Dixie leave)

Daisy: Mario we need to talk.

**EXILE ISLAND.**

Bowser Junior: Hmmm, where could this idol be.

**Clue 3: The Immunity Idol in the direct middle of the jungle about three feet up in a tree marked with a star.**

Bowser Junior: Wow that hint was a lot better then the first two.

(Later)

Bowser Junior: Yes I have the immunity idol in my possession.

Carved into the Immunity Idol

"You can play me after the votes are revealed, this is kind of like second life. You can also use it on anyone."

Bowser Junior: Now to make a fake one.

Bowser Junior then made a fake one, almost identical to the first one.

Bowser Junior: Hehehe

**BLACK TEAM CAMP**

Donkey Kong: _Good job guys._

Peach: Ya y'all did great.

Pianta: With no help credited to you.

Peach: Shut up Pianta.

(Later)

Pianta: (To Donkey Kong, Birdo, and Luigi) Us four final four okay.

**RED TEAM CAMP**

Mario: (To Daisy) So Dixie tonight.

Daisy: Yah she'll be so shocked

Mario: Atleast then Yoshi won't be as powerful.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL (RED TEAM)**

Master Hand: Welcome RED TEAM

Mario: It's never a pleasure to be here.

Daisy: You can say that again.

Master Hand: What happened at the challenge today.

Yoshi: _Bowser Junior blew it_

Master Hand: And now you can't vote him off.

Yoshi: _Ya it bites._

Master Hand: Okay well it's time to vote.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Yoshi: Goodbye Tubby!

Mario: Sorry Yoshi, but your too powerful that's why I'm doing this.

Daisy: You're too powerful you gotta go.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Okay I will tally the votes, whoever has the most is outta here.

"First votee….

Mario: WAIT!

Master Hand: What?

Mario: You forgot to say Okay Ready.

Master Hand: Ugh, Okay Ready?

Mario: Better. No try once more.

Master Hand: Okay Ready.

"First vote… Wario

"Second vote… Dixie

"Third vote… Mario

"Fourth vote… Wario

"Fifth vote… Mario

Mario looked puzzled and Wario was sweating like crazy…

"Sixth vote… Seventh person VOTED OUT OF MARIO SURVIVOR… is Mario himself.

Mario: What, (turns to daisy) YOU!

Master Hand: I'm sorry Mario but the tribe has spoken it's time for you to leave.

(Mario left glaring at daisy)

Master Hand: Wow that was a big backstab, Now head back to camp.

(Final Word Mario)

"I can't believe Daisy betrayed me. Ugh I wish I would of stuck with Yoshi."

Votes For

Mario_ Daisy, Wario, Noki_

Wario _Yoshi, Dixie_

Dixie _Mario_

**Next Time on Survivor**

SURVIVOR DDR

Master Hand: Whoever lasts the longest at DDR will win immunity for his/or her tribe.

And will the fake idol be found.

Unnamed: How did Bowser Junior not find the idol with clue 3, hmm but the idol seems so real.

**Note** last Next Time on Survivor I said that Waluigi was on the RED TEAM that is false and I apologize.


	5. Destroying the Monarchy

Sorry It is kind of short

20 of the most famous Mario based survivors going head to head to win 1 million coins!

Welcome to MARIO SURVIVOR.

Previously on MARIO SURVIVOR:

Yoshi and Dixie get creepy.

Mario: Ummm… I think Yoshi and Dixie are doing it.

The black team wins immunity

And Mario gets blindsided at tribal council.

**RED TEAM CAMP**

Yoshi: (To Dixie) _We have to get me to exile island so I can get the idol and save us._

Dixie: _I'll save you._

They start making out. (again)

(Other side of island)

Daisy: (To Magikoopa, and Wario) I think Bowser Junior could of found the island.

Wario: We haven't seen him yet.

Daisy: Well you never know. So we need to figure out a way to split our votes.

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

D.K: _Yes finally a reward challenge_

Master Hand: Welcome Black and Red Team as you can see Mario was voted out. The Winners of this challenge win two of these three; Food, Bed, and advantage to immunity challenge. First to build a fire wins. Oh by the way Red team here is Bowser Jr. back.

The challenge lasted 10 seconds as Bowser Jr. just breathed fire.

Master Hand: Red team wins reward, what do you pick.

Yoshi: _BED!_

Wario: FOOD!

Master Hand: Okay you guys get food and bed. Oh I probably should of mentioned the loser gets the other thing so Black team here is the advantage to the challenge. Now… Red team who to you pick to go to Exile Island.

Wario: Pianta, maybe he'll…

Pianta: Shut up.

**Exile Island**

Pianta: Hmm, the third clue seems pretty self-explanatory so Bowser Jr. must have it. Though I should check just in case.

Pianta found Bowser Jr. skilled fake idol.

Pianta: Hmm.. Bowser Jr. must be a moron because I have the IDOL.

**Immunity Challenge**

Master Hand: I couldn't think of a challenge for today so whoever had the advantage wins immunity.

Black Team: YAY.

Master Hand: Oh yah here's Pianta.

**BLACK TEAM CAMP.**

Pianta: (To Donkey Kong, Birdo, and Luigi) Look I got the idol.

He shows the idol.

Pianta: I'm not sure if it is real because there were no instructions.

Luigi: Nah it should be real.

Pianta: Okay thanks

(Pianta leaves)

Luigi: (To Donkey Kong and Birdo) He's next.

**RED TEAM CAMP.**

Daisy: (To Magikoopa and Wario) Who do we vote for.

Magikoopa: We should convince Bowser J. to vote for Yoshi, and the couple to vote for Bowser J. then we can split are votes.

(Later)

Wario: (To Bowser Jr.) Vote Yoshi.

Magikoopa: (To Yoshi and Dixie) Vote Bowser J.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL (RED TEAM)**

Master Hand: Welcome Red Team. Talk to me about the challenge.

Wario: What Challenge you ripped us off.

Master Hand: Uh.. Lets vote.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Yoshi: _Sorry I just want to stay in the game_

Bowser Junior: I'm sorry.

Magikoopa: Stupid Dino

Daisy: Bring out the idol.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Okay Ready.

"First vote… Bowser Junior

"Second vote… Yoshi

"Third vote… Bowser Junior

"Fourth vote… Daisy

Daisy began to look concerned.

"Fifth vote… Daisy

"Sixth vote… EIGHTH PERSON VOTE OUT… Daisy.

Master Hand: Daisy the tribe is spoken, it is time for you to leave. It's time for you to leave.

Daisy: Good luck guys bye

Votes For

Daisy _Bowser Junior, Yoshi, Dixie_

Bowser Junior: _Wario Daisy_

Yoshi _Magikoopa._

**Next Time on Survivor.**

Three Words…

DROP YOUR BUFFS

All new survivor weekend of the 2nd


	6. Double Trouble

20 of the most famous Mario based survivors going head to head to win 1 million coins!

Welcome to MARIO SURVIVOR.

Previously on MARIO SURVIVOR:

Fake Idol is found by Pianta

Master Hand rips off the red team

Daisy gets stunned at Tribal Council

**RED TEAM**

Yoshi: (To Bowser Junior and Dixie) _Good job guys we shocked Daisy._

Bowser Junior: Yah but we need a fourth member

Yoshi: _Okay, I agree, Wario or Noki_

(All three look at each other.)

Yoshi/Dixie/BJ: Noki

**BLACK TEAM**

Donkey Kong: (to Birdo, Luigi, and Pianta) _Were cool right guys._

Pianta: Yah I think we should forfeit the next challenge so we can get rid of Peach. She's getting on my nerves.

Donkey Kong_: I don't know that's tough._

**REWARD CHALLENGE **

Master Hand: Okay twist DROP YOUR BUFFS

Everyone: What.

Master Hand: After each tribes vote out one for member.

Everyone: Okay

Master Hand: One more twist, each tribe gets to pick someone from the OTHER team to go to exile island and be safe.

Red Team: Pianta… again

Black Team: Bowser Junior.

Master Hand: Okay go back to camp and talk.

**BLACK TEAM**

Donkey Kong: _Dang now its 3 on 3._

Birdo: _As long as they don't vote for Luigi were fine. Who should we vote out?_

Luigi: Waluigi

Donkey Kong: _Magikoopa._

Birdo: _Were gonna vote out ._

Donkey Kong: Ugh… Okay.

**RED TEAM.**

Yoshi: _Wario okay._

Noki: I'll think about it.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL (BLACK TEAM)**

Master Hand: Welcome Black Team.

Donkey Kong: _I'm bored lets vote._

Master Hand: Um.. Okay

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Donkey Kong: _Hahaha_.

Waluigi: GREENIE

Birdo: _I'm sorry_

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Okay Ready

"First vote… Luigi

"Second vote… Luigi

"Third vote… Luigi

"Fourth vote… Magikoopa

"Fifth vote… Magikoopa

"Sixth vote… Magikoopa

Master Hand: A tie! Wow… okay does anybody want to change their vote…

Everyone: Silence.

Master Hand: Okay We will bring Pianta in from Exile island to vote.

Magikoopa: WHAT NO?!

Master Hand: Okay Pianta who should go home…

Pianta: Uhh… Peach?

Master Hand: No between Magikoopa and Luigi

Pianta: WHAT THEY DIDN'T VOTE PEACH… okay well Magikoopa then.

Master Hand: NINTH PERSON VOTE OUT… Magikoopa. The tribe has spoken it is time for you to leave.

Magikoopa: Good luck Waluigi and Peach.

Votes For

Magikoopa _Luigi, Birdo, DK, Pianta_

Luigi _Waluigi, Peach, Magikoopa_

**TRIBAL COUNCIL (RED TEAM)**

Master Hand: Welcome so we only have four people at tribal council.

Yoshi: _Yup_

Master Hand: Cool lets vote.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Yoshi:_ It's over Wario_

Noki: Ugh I'm sorry.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Okay Ready?

"First vote… Wario

"Second vote… Yoshi

"Third vote… Wario

"Fourth vote… TENTH PERSON VOTED OUT OF MARIO SURVIVOR…. Wario

Wario: Noooo, Noki I hate you.

(Wario leaves)

Master Hand: What about your torch… never mind. Bowser Junior come back from exile.

Bowser Junior: Hey

Master Hand: Okay you four go to the BLACK TEAMS camp and tell them that they are now the ORANGE TEAM. Here are your buffs

**ORANGE TEAM (Final 10)**

Donkey Kong

Yoshi

Peach

Bowser Junior

Pianta

Noki

Dixie Kong

Luigi

Birdo

Waluigi

NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR

Me: There will not be another episode of SURVIVOR because of lack of views. If you want MARIO SURVIVOR to return please review. If nobody reviews but the views go up, I might make a new episode in a while. For now SURVIVOR MARIO IS CANCELLED.


	7. Small Tiki Man

20 of the most famous Mario based survivors going head to head to win 1 million coins!

Welcome to MARIO SURVIVOR.

Previously on MARIO SURVIVOR:

Both Tribes went to tribal council

Magikoopa and Wario bit the dust

And the Orange Team was made

ORANGE TEAM (Final 10)

Donkey Kong

Yoshi

Peach

Bowser Junior

Pianta

Noki

Dixie Kong

Luigi

Birdo

Waluigi

**ORANGE TRIBE**

Luigi: Yea! The merge team is awesome.

Birdo: _But where is the merge feast?  
_

Pianta: I thought gays didn't eat food.

Birdo: _That is so sexual orentationist_

Pianta: What the hell?

Birdo: _Never Mind_

Dixie Kong: (To Yoshi, Noki, and Bowser Junior) _Were the only four RED TEAM members left we got to stick together. _

Bowser Junior: Well who should we get on our side.

Noki: Waluigi, he's obsessed with voting out Luigi that I'm sure he will go with us.

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

Birdo: _Hey where was our food?_

Master Hand: Uhh… we haven't got that much money because of the lack of reviews. (glares at the audience.)

Birdo: _I'm hungry _

Master Hand: Um… here

(Throws Birdo a Banana)

Master Hand: You can use it as a dil…. Crap ur gay. Uh… You can use it to entertain Peach.

Peach: Wha?

Master Hand: Well okay first one to uh…. Run around the island wins immunity.

(Five seconds later)

Yoshi: _What do I win?_

Master Hand: Wow! What a beast! That was really really fast. You win a trip for two to a hotel off the island. Who do you choose to go with you.

Yoshi: (And half the team mocking him) _Dixie!_

Master Hand: Obvious choice, Okay who to wish to send to exile island.

Yoshi:_ Uh… I choose Luigi_

Luigi: Ugh, Bye Guys have fun.

Master Hand: Luigi, since the clues for the first one were pretty easy, there is a new idol put on exile.

Luigi: Sweet

Master Hand: Okay now leave.

**EXILE ISLAND**

Clue: The hidden immunity idol is located in the center of your tribes hut. It looks like a small tiki man.

**POR… I mean Reward Experience**

Yoshi: _Ohh.. yah this is so much fun._

Dixie Kong: _Oh.. Yah Yoshi harder harder_

(THE REST IS BLOCKED)

**ORANGE TEAM CAMP**

Noki: (To Waluigi ) Luigi next tribal council.

Waluigi: Okay dokey Shell Sista.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Okay lets bring Yoshi and Dixie back from their s fest, I mean reward experience.

Yoshi: (Looking wasted) _Wow that was awesome_

Master Hand: Lets bring Luigi in from Exile island.

Luigi: Hey guys

Master Hand: Okay who can last the longest standing on this random platform

Peach: I can't do it in higheels

Master Hand: Okay.. Peach is out. Ready go.

After a few minutes Waluigi toppled over from his tallness. Then not long after that Dixie Kong toppled over from exhaustion.

Dixie: _Wow Yoshi you really tired me out._

Then Donkey Kong fell then and the splash knocked off Luigi, Pianta, Noki, and Bowser Junior.

Master Hand: Only Yoshi and Birdo are left.

Yoshi: _Ugh me and the gay guy_

Birdo: _Girl!_

Yoshi: _Whatever._

As Yoshi was calling Birdo a guy Birdo's anger boiled up and she tipped over a fell off.

Master Hand: Yoshi Wins Immunity! (Looks at his watch) Wow that went late tribal council in 5 minutes.

Luigi: Can we go back to camp.

Master Hand: No but you can have a paper and a pen.

Luigi: Okay?!

**TRIBAL COUNCIL (ORANGE TEAM)**

Master Hand: Well let's talk about the challenge?

Bowser Junior: It was five minutes ago.

Master Hand: Point taken, okay lets vote.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Waluigi: Hahaha

Luigi: I hope everyone else is voting for you.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Okay once the votes are read the decision is final the person. Okay Ready?

"First vote… Luigi  
"Second vote… Dixie Kong

Luigi begins to get nervous.

"Third vote… Luigi

"Fourth vote… Dixie

"Fifth vote… Dixie Kong

"Sixth vote… Dixie Kong

"Seventh vote… Luigi

"Eighth vote… Luigi

"Ninth vote… Luigi

"Tenth vote… Bowser Junior

Master Hand: Well that makes 1 vote Bowser Junior, 4 vote Dixie Kong, 5 votes Luigi. So Luigi unless you have the idol its time for you to go.

Luigi: I do not.

Master Hand: Luigi it is time for you to leave.

Luigi: (To everyone) The idol is a tiki man shaped figure at the top of our shelter.

Master Hand: Survivors Ready, GO

And they raced for the second immunity idol.

Votes For

Luigi _Dixie Kong, Noki, Bowser Junior, Waluigi, Yoshi_

Dixie Kong _Donkey Kong, Birdo, Peach, Pianta_

Bowser Junior: _Luigi_

(Final Words Luigi)

Its gonna be funny to see who gets the immunity idol.

**Next the on Survivor**

The Race is on for the immunity idol

And Pianta calls out Bowser Junior.

Pianta: My idol didn't get instructions on it so you must have the real one.


	8. Torn Between Love and Luxury

20 of the most famous Mario based survivors going head to head to win 1 million coins!

Welcome to MARIO SURVIVOR.

Previously on MARIO SURVIVOR:

The Second Immunity Idol was revealed.

Clue: The hidden immunity idol is located in the center of your tribes hut. It looks like a small tiki man.

But before Luigi could get to it, he was eliminated.

**ORANGE TRIBE**

Donkey Kong: (Shoving Yoshi) _Ugh, where is the idol?_

Birdo: _Somewhere in the middle of the camp._

Yoshi: (Finding the idol) _Woo Hoo I found it._

Waluigi: Ugh no fair.

(Secret Interview Boswer Jr.)

"We now have two hidden immunity idols in our alliance, this is gonna be great!"

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Okay before we start the challenge I need to tell you something about the hidden immunity idols.

Donkey Kong: _Which Yoshi Found_

Master Hand: Well the second one has the same instructions as the first one.

Master Hand: And since the second one has been found, a third one is at exile. Wells lets start the challenge. Everyone will be given a survey about each survivor. You will vote for who fits the category. Then you will vote for who got the most votes. If you get it right you can give someone a chop. Last one standing wins reward. Wanna know what your playing for?

Everyone: Yah

Master Hand: A video from home! Okay now fill out your surveys.

(10 minutes later)

Master Hand: Okay who is the gayest one out here.

_Everyone (but Waluigi): Birdo_

_  
Waluigi: Luigi_

Master Hand: Uh.. Luigi has been eliminated.

Waluigi: Mama Mia.

Master Hand: Okay do your strikes.

Birdo: Sorry Yoshi (chops Yoshi)

Yoshi: Right back at you Birdo (chops Birdo)

Dixie: Standing up for Yoshi. (chops Birdo)

Donkey: You're a moron (chops Waluigi)

Bowser Junior: Personal reasons (chops Donkey)

Noki: Sorry Gaywad (chops Birdo)

Pianta: Sorry your too strong (chops Yoshi)

Peach: Stupid little turtle (chops Bowser Junior)

Master Hand: Okay Birdo is out. Yoshi has one life. Waluigi, Bowser Junior and Donkey have 2, and everyone else is full. Next question, Who is the hottest girl.

_Yoshi, B.J., Noki, Dixie: Dixie_

_Peach, D.K. : Peach_

_Pianta Waluigi: Noki _

Master Hand: Dixie is correct. Take your swings.

Yoshi: Sorry man (chops Pianta)

Dixie: I'm a s slave (chops Pianta)

Bowser Junior: Personal reasons again (donkey kong)

Noki: Stupid little purple guy (chops Waluigi)

Master Hand: Okay, well im bored so now if you have one your out. Leaving Dixie, Peach, and Noki. Now all the remainders pick who you want to win.

(1 minute later)

Master Hand: Peach wins reward.

Over the next hour Peach watches a relaxing video about Toadsworth and the mushroom kingdom.

Master Hand: Okay Peach who is going to exile.

Donkey Kong then jumps up and down signaling his excitement to go.

Peach: I choose Yoshi.

Master Hand: Okay well everyone head back to camp.

**ORANGE TRIBE **

Donkey Kong: _What the crap was that.?  
_

Peach: What do you mean?

Donkey Kong: Your sending our enemy to get a second immunity idol.

Peach: Don't Worry. I got it under control.

Donkey Kong: _Sure, Ya do._

**EXILE ISLAND**

Clue 1: At your home the idol is again, look at the tree with the bend.

Yoshi: It should be easy to find again and then I will have this game in the bag.

**ORANGE TRIBE**

Unknown: I think we should vote off Dixie Kong.

Unknown2: He might use his idol on her.

Unknown: Exactly what we want.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Welcome everybody, Yoshi is back from Exile Island.

Yoshi: (Grinning) _Hey Dixie_

Dixie: _Hey Hot-Stuff_

Master Hand: Okay for today's challenge you have to swim to a floating platform. From there you must dive in and retrieve 3 sunken crates. Ready Go!

Yoshi and Waluigi shot into the water but Yoshi's beastliness was not enough because Waluigi's smarts helped him in the puzzle.

Master Hand: Wow! Waluigi Wins Immunity.

Waluigi: Kick Ass to the extreme.

Master Hand: Yoshi as a twist you will save one of your teammates. By sending them to exile island.

Waluigi: Umm.. I choose Noki

Master Hand: Okay see you tonight for tribal council.

**ORANGE TRIBE**

Yoshi: (To Dixie) _I really missed you._

Dixie: _Oh lets do it._

(Enough said)

Unknown: We will execute our plan tonight

Unknown2: Okay Peach

Unknown: Good… Bowser Junior.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome to tribal council everybody. Good job in the immunity challenge as usual.

Yoshi: _Thanks_

Master Hand: Only a few blindsides have happened so far, Bowser Junior is that safe to say about tonight?

Bowser Junior: Nothing is put in stone Master Hand, We just have to wait and see.

Master Hand: Okay lets vote

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Bowser Junior: This will be the greatest tribal council ever.

Yoshi: _Sorry Monkey but your too strong._

Master Hand: Okay lets read the votes. Okay Ready?

"First vote…. Donkey Kong

"Second vote… Donkey Kong

"Third vote… Dixie Kong

"Fourth vote… Dixie Kong

"Fifth vote… Dixie Kong

"Sixth vote… Yoshi

"Seventh vote… Yoshi

"Eight vote…

Dixie Kong: Good bye guys.

… Yoshi

Everyone: GASP!

Master Hand: Okay we have a tie. Does anyone have the idol because we go to the final challenge.

Yoshi: I do…

**NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR **

Yoshi faces a crucial decision to make, To save his love or himself. A huge twist happens.

Master Hand: Your past is going to haunt you.

And the first member of the jury is going to be revealed.

Master Hand: Twelfth person voted out of SURVIVOR MARIO….

**Votes For**

Yoshi _B.J, Donkey Kong, Waluigi_

Dixie _Peach, Pianta, Birdo_

D.K _Yoshi, Dixie_


	9. Blast From the Past

REVIEW POLL

**REVIEW POLL**

If you like Mario Survivor and you want to see a sequel review the story telling me the 10 characters you'd like to see return for MARIO SURVIVOR 2 FANS VS. FAVORITES (if you actually watch survivor you'll get it).

IF YOU PICK 10 RANDOM FAVORITES YOU ARE IN THE GAME AS A FAN.

Favs will be the 10 most popular characters from MARIO SURVIVOR

The Fans will be ALLLLLLLLLLLL YOU!

SO REVIEW

Okay now Enjoy the trilling episode 9 of Mario Survivor.

WOO-HOO

The game won't start until I get 10 reviews. So start reviewing now and you can be in MARIO SURVIVOR 2 FANS VS. FAVS

If for some strange reasons I get more then 10 I will randomly select 10 to be fans but still give credit to the others (Maybe even appear as a temporary host, or medical staff)

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Okay Yoshi, you have the idol, now who are you going to use it on.

Yoshi: (Thinking) _I don't know Master, it is just so tough._

Master Hand: Okay well you have 5 seconds.

(5 second laters)

Yoshi: _I use both my idols._

Everyone: WHAT?!

Yoshi: _I found the other idol right before tribal council and I will use both of them tonight. One for me and one for Dixie._

Dixie: _Thank you Yoshi. (Kisses him)_

Donkey Kong: _Ugh no._

Master Hand: WAIT! The drrockz rules of survivor state that only one immunity idol can be played at a time meaning Yoshi, you can only use one.

Yoshi: _FUCK YOU DRROCKZ_

Master Hand: Hmm.. will that alter your decision?

Yoshi: _Wha… wait I have a strange feeling that I should give the idol to Dixie. _

Drrockz: (In his secret hideout) good… good

Yoshi: _But a million dollars is worth more to me then that bitch._

Drrockz: HAHAHAHAH I RUINED THE REALTIONSHIP

Bowser Junior: Uh… do you hear some evil laughing.

Dixie Kong: _What? Yoshi. You think I'm a bitch._

Yoshi: _Ya I've had tons of girlfriends that screw better then you. See ya Dixie._

Master Hand: The Twelfth person voted off the island and the first member of our jury… Dixie.

Yoshi: (Whispers) _Dammit she's in the jury._

Master Hand: Okay now bringing Noki in from exile island. I have a few announcements to make. there is no more immunity idols which means exile island would be pointless. Now a reward challenge. Wanna know what your playing for?

Jeff Probst: (Who I don not own) Hey that's my line bastard.

The Master Hand then shoots Jeff Probst with his laser finger and Jeff Probst dies.

Master Hand: Okay well the reward is something big. As a catch line I'll say "your past comes back to haunt you."

Birdo: _I didn't mean to have sex with a man, I swear I thought she was a girl._

Master Hand: Uh.. no. The winner of the reward gets to bring somebody that was voted out Pre-Merge back and since that was wayyyyyy back I will give a brief outline of all the people voted out before the merge.

Ep. 1 Toad, Monty Mole

Ep. 2 Diddy, Goomba

Ep. 3 Dry Bones, Bowser

Ep. 4 Mario

Ep. 5 Daisy

Ep. 6 Magikoopa, Wario

Master Hand: Okay this challenge will be reward. You must fill up a bucket with water and put out everyone else's fire. Last fire standing wins. GO!

Yoshi grabs a bucket of water and goes over a pores it on Donkey Kong's Fire. At the same Waluigi did the same to Noki's and Bowser Junior to Pianta's.

Master Hand: DK, Noki, and Pianta are out.

Peach had caught up and pored it on Yoshi's. Bowser Junior beat Waluigi in a foot race a pored out Waluigi's before Waluigi could pore out his.

Master Hand: Pause, Waluigi pored Bowser Juniors out, AFTER he was out we will restart okay who is left.

Birdo, Peach, and Bowser Junior raised their hands.

Master Hand: Okay go.

Bowser Junior raced and pored out Birdo's fire but Birdo jumped and started molesting Peach.

Peach: Hey stop.

While the molesting was going on Bowser Junior grabbed more water and extinguished Peach's fire.

Master Hand: BOWSER JUNIOR WINS REWARD

Bowser Junior: Yah I noe exactly who I am bringing.

Master Hand: Okay who re you bringing back. Note: this person will be immune for the next tribal council.

Bowser Junior: I choose Dry Bones.

Master Hand: Okay… Come on out Dry Bones.

Dry Bones: Thanks Bowser Junior, me and you are going to make it to the final two.

Master Hand: Okay since there is no more exile island, go back to camp.

**ORANGE TRIBE**

Donkey Kong: (To Noki) _What do we do now? Yoshi has another idol and Dry Bones has that immunity thing. What if Bowser Junior wins the immunity challenge?_

Noki: We'll cross that path when it comes across.

Donkey Kong: _You realize its probably going to be you??_

Noki: (Looking saddened) Ya, I know

(other side of island)

Drybones: (To Bowser Junior) SO whats the alliance system like?

Bowser Junior: Well I thought I was with the better alliance but somehow it looks like Noki took my spot. Right now its me and you and Yoshi. (To Yoshi) HEY YOSHI get over here.

Yoshi: _Yes? What is up?_

Bowser Junior: I think I can get Peach and maybe Waluigi and then create an alliance.

Yoshi: _You screwed me other last tribal council why should I trust you._

Bowser Junior: Because I have the other immunity idol

(Secret Interview Pianta)

"I think I might have to play my idol soon."

Yoshi: (To Pianta, Donkey Kong, and Birdo) _I have important information. I want a guaranteed spot in the final four. _

Pianta: Depends on how good the information is.

Yoshi: _Umm.. Bowser Junior has first immunity idol._

Pianta: (Angry) DAMN HIM. I knew it was a fake. Good job Yoshi, We will keep you as far as we can.

Yoshi: _Okay well I have a plan for tonight._

Birdo: _Well tell us._

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Drrockz: Okay the Master Hand is away on personal business, (Crazy hand is sick) so I'll be temporarily taking over.

Yoshi: _CRAP_

Drrockz: Okay for this challenge You will balance on a small beam. Last one standing wins.

Donkey Kong: _Haven't we done this already?_

Drrockz: Wait I wasn't done, You will be offered rewards to jump down.

(Everybody takes positions.)

Drrockz: GO!

Birdo in her stupidy jumps off right away.

Birdo: _What's my prize._

Drrockz: You moron you need to wait until I call it out. I'll let you go back up though because I support gays (though im not one.)

Birdo: _Thanks_

Drrockz: Okay the challenge begins now.

(10 minutes later)

Drrockz: Okay here is the first prize… PANCAKES!

Nobody Jumps.

Drrockz: With Whipping Cream, Syrup, and Strawberries.

Donkey Kong, Noki, and Pianta Jump Off.

All 3: YUMMM………. PANCAKES.

They Eat Pancakes, While Dry Bones, Bowser Junior, Yoshi, Birdo, Peach, Waluigi remain on their posts.

(7 minutes later)

Bowser Junior's short legs get tangled up beneath him and he plummets into the pool.

Drrockz: Bowser Junior is out. No prize rewarded.

Bowser Junior slouches on the bench while the final five remain balancing.

(13 minutes later)

Drrockz: Okay the next prize is a 10 minute shower.

Birdo immediately jumps off while Peach hesitates. She then decides to jump off.

Peach: Will there be two showers?

Drrockz: nope only one.

Birdo: _Fuck Ya._

(Peach gets raped in the shower by Birdo)

Drrockz: uhh.. okay 3 our left.

(20 minutes later)

Birdo: (Looking satisfied) _Wow that was good._

Peach: (Looking grossed out) I hate you Drrockz.

Drrockz: Okay the next prize is this. He reveals a full sized Pizza.

Dry Bones: umm.. Drrockz what would happen if I won?

Drrockz: Your come back immunity would be pointless.

Dry Bones: So then it was pointless for me to be in the challenge

Drrockz: Yup.

Dry Bones jumps off and Yoshi reluctantly follows.

Drrockz: Waluigi wins immunity… again.

Waluigi: Yah.

Drrockz: Okay head back to camp, tribal council tonight.

**ORANGE TRIBE**

Donkey Kong: _Do you think your plan is going to work?_

Yoshi_: I'm sure of it. He's not going to know what hit him._

(Other side of the island)

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Drrockz: Okay welcome everybody lets bring in the jury.

Dixie Kong enters staring at Yoshi:

Drrockz: Okay update Peach how are you holding up?

Peach: I'm not bad, this game is really tough, I miss a lot of people and I think everybody else does too.

Drrockz: Waluigi who do you miss the most.

Waluigi: Drrockz, to be honest I miss my pet Petey Piranha the most

Drrockz: What about you Yoshi, who do you miss the most.

Yoshi: _I miss those lil babies they always made my day._

Drrockz Okay well its time to vote.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

D.K: _I'm sorry Yoshi, but I don't think your plan will work so I took matters into my own hands._

Yoshi: _This will rock your socks off._

Bowser Junior:_ I hope Yoshi stuck with us, Hehe_

Birdo: _I'm gay._

Drrockz: Okay Ready?

"First vote… Bowser Junior

"Second vote… Noki

"Third vote… Noki

"Fourth vote… Bowser Junior

"Fifth vote… Yoshi

"Sixth vote… Bowser Junior

"Seventh vote… Bowser Junior

"Eighth vote… Yoshi

Drrockz: Well Bowser Junior, unless you have the immunity idol you are leaving.

Bowser Junior: I do indeed have the immunity idol. (Gives the idol to Drrockz.

Drrockz: Okay Yoshi, I assume you have the other idol?

Yoshi: _yah_

Drrockz: I just wanted to let you know because of my rule if that next vote is for you, you will be voted out.

Yoshi:_ Understood_, (turns to D.K.) _See I told you._

Drrockz: Okay well here is the last vote… The Thirteenth person voted off the island and second member of the jury… Noki.

Yoshi gives a deep breath of relief.

Drrockz: Noki the tribe has spoken it is time for you to leave.

Noki: Bye guys.

Votes For

Bowser Junior _Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Waluigi, Noki_

Noki _Birdo, Pianta, Peach_

Yoshi _Bowser Junior, Dry Bones_

* * *

NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR

Alliances crumble.

Donkey Kong: I_ hate you Pianta _

Pianta: I don't care.

And the biggest blindside EVER.


	10. Finger Problems

**WARNING: THIS IS THE MOST SHOCKING EPISODE EVER**

**REVIEW POLL**

Congrats to LFan, Luvmusic, and DryBonesKing for being the first three "fans" in the upcoming series Mario Survivor 2 Fans Vs. Favs. Review now and you can join them.

If you want me to live up to your character add a few describing words to help me interoperate you character.

Example:

Drrockz – Athletic, Smart, not afraid to backstab, quiet.

It will help me make your fun more realistic.

NOW ONTO THE SHOW.

* * *

20 of the most famous Mario based survivors going head to head to win 1 million coins!

Welcome to MARIO SURVIVOR.

Previously on MARIO SURVIVOR:

Yoshi used the idol on himself and Dixie was eliminated.

Bowser Junior won reward and choose to bring Dry Bones back.

Birdo rapes Peach at the immunity challenge and Waluigi wins the necklace for the second straight time.

After one of the most thrilling tribal councils ever Noki was eliminated.

**ORANGE TRIBE**

Yoshi: (To D.K.) _I can't believe you did that. I almost was eliminated._

D.K.: _Key word 'almost'_

Yoshi: _Don't ever do that again._

(Other side of the island.)

Waluigi: I think Pianta is getting too powerful.

Peach: I agree I think it's time to cut him lose.

(Middle of the island)

Bowser Junior: (To Pianta, and Dry Bones) Us three final three okay?"

Pianta / Drybones: Deal

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

Drrockz: Come on in everybody.

D.K: Master Hand isn't back.

Drrockz: Nope so shut up. Okay… so for this challenge we are going to bring him some special people. LOVED ONES COME ON OUT.

Everyone: Gasp

Drrockz: Drybones your brother Koopa Troopa.

Dry Bones: Brother!

Dry Bones and Koopa embrace.

Drrockz: Peach, your assistant toadsworth.

Peach: Toadyworth, I've missed you so much. It's really creepy out here. (pointing to birdo) especially her.

Drrockz: Donkey Kong, your girlfriend Candy Kong.

D.K: (Giving Candy a kiss) I'm gonna win because I feel horny.

Drrockz: … Okay nonetheless Waluigi, your pet Piranha Plant.

Waluigi: Yay! My wonderful pet.

Waluigi hugs Piranha Plant but gets eaten up.

Drrockz: QUICK CALL MEDICAL WALUIGI HAS BEEN INJURED.

The medical Shy Guys come in a remove Waluigi from Piranha Plant. They then see a small cut on Waluigi's finger.

Shy Guy: Gasp it could get infected, you need to leave now.

Waluigi: But I'm really strong. I'll be fine.

Shy Guy: Cuts on your finger are serious things. I'm sorry but you will need to be escorted off the island and into a proper hospital.

Drrockz: Waluigi has been eliminated from the game. He will be the third member of the jury when he returns from the hospital. As a memorial for Waluigi I will let all the loved ones return to camp with their survivors.

Fludd comes in for Pianta, Baby Mario comes in for Yoshi, Iggy Koopa comes in for Bowser Junior, and Wart comes in for Birdo.

Drrockz: Now head back to camp.

**ORANGE TRIBE**

Pianta: (To Candy) Hey hot stuff.

Pianta and Candy start making out. D.K. walks in.

D.K: Pianta I hate you.

Pianta: I don't care Candy is an amazing kisser.

Pianta and Donkey Kong start fighting. While they are fighting Dry Bones walks in.

Dry Bones: WE NEED MEDICAL.

The Shy Guys walk in and break up the fight. Drrockz follows.

Drrockz: Maybe loved ones weren't such a great idea. LOVED ONES LEAVE.

The loved ones leave.

Drrockz: How are they.

Shy Guys: Pianta is fine with only a minor concussion but Donkey Kong on the other hand has a serious cut on his finger.

Drrockz: GASP! Not like Waluigi.

Shy Guy: Yes we are going to have to evacuate him as well.

Donkey Kong: MAKE SURE PIANTA DOESN'T WIN.

Drrockz: Okay well D.K is the fourth member of the jury.

Pianta: God Damnit.

Drrockz: Well since I'm here we might as well have the immunity challenge.

Yoshi, Birdo, Pianta, Peach, Bowser Junior, and Dry Bones waddle up to Drrockz.

Drrockz: Wow were down to six. For the challenge you will complete a word scramble of all of the 14 other contestants on this show. Then you will put them in the right order. GO!

Birdo, and Dry Bones were good at these and started off strong. Yoshi, Peach, and Pianta were not too far behind but Bowser Junior was lost.

Bowser Junior: I don't remember a Xiide Ngok on survivor.

Birdo, Dry Bones, and Peach began ordering them. All three at the same time called Drrockz over to see if they were right.

Drrockz: IMMUNITY GOES TO…. Dry Bones.

Dry Bones: WOO.

Drrockz: Okay it's time for tribal council since the injury delays.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Drrockz: Lets bring in the Jury.

Dixie, and Noki walk in.

Drrockz: Waluigi and D.K. will be returning once their fingers heal.

Pianta: Curse D.K.

Drrockz: Uh… Okay well… Peach what impact does the injuries have.

Peach: Well they opened up a chance for some of the minorities to move up.

Drrockz: Hmm, whats your opinion Pianta.

Pianta: We'll get out of here quicker.

Drrockz: Okay Yoshi, being that the last time the idol can be played is in the final five. You have two tribal councils to choose between. Do you think the others might try to target you and get you out next round.

Yoshi: nah I'm locked into the final four.

Drrockz: Okay it's time to vote.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Peach: Thanks for the idea Drrockz.

Birdo: Let's see the second idol.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Drrockz: Okay lets read the votes.

"First vote… Yoshi

"Second vote… Yoshi

"Third vote… Peach

"Fourth vote… Peach

"Fifth vote… Peach

"Sixth vote… Peach

Pianta: Hahaha she's finally gone.

Peach: Oh my god.

Drrockz: Peach you are the fifth member of the jury.

Peach: Bye guys.

Peach leaves.

Drrockz: From Peach's reaction I'm pretty sure that was a big blindside.

Votes For

Peach _Bowser Junior, Pianta, Yoshi, Dry Bones_

Yoshi _Peach, Birdo_

* * *

NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR

One Episode to go.

TWO MORE IMMUNITY CHALLENGES

THREE MORE TRIBAL COUNCILS

TWO MORE JURY MEMBERS

THE SEASON FINALE OF MARIO SURVIVOR.

* * *

Author Note:

D.K.'s and Waluigi's injuries were a sign of my hatred for the (actual) survivor medical team for pulling James out after his finger injury. And I wanted to finish the series quicker so I could get started on MARIO SURVIVOR 2 FANS VS. FAVS.

Remember:

**REVIEW POLL**

If you like Mario Survivor and you want to see a sequel review the story telling me the 10 characters you'd like to see return for MARIO SURVIVOR 2 FANS VS. FAVORITES (if you actually watch survivor you'll get it).

IF YOU PICK 10 RANDOM FAVORITES YOU ARE IN THE GAME AS A FAN.

Favs will be the 10 most popular characters from MARIO SURVIVOR

The Fans will be ALLLLLLLLLLLL YOU!

SO REVIEW and you will be one of the FANS.


	11. The End is Near Finale Part 1

Previously on Mario Survivor:

20 Of the most famous Mario Characters were put on an island for 39 days.

Now only 5 are left.

Birdo: The gay-girl

Dry Bones: The blast from the past

Bowser Junior: The schemer

Yoshi: The power house

Pianta: The why in the world is he here person.

**ORANGE TRIBE**

Dry Bones: "Finally the final 5."

Yoshi: "Good job guys we deserve it."

Pianta: "Last night's tribal council was awesome."

Bowser Junior: "Yeah did you see her face? Total Shockage."

(Secret Interview Birdo) "I feel like I'm on the outside of this alliance"

**REWARD CHALLENGE **

Master Hand: "Welcome to the final Reward Challenge."

Pianta: "Yay your back Master Hand."

Master Hand: "Yes I am, for today's challenge you must use these puzzle pieces to recreate a pyramid shaped platform. Once built you must position it under three hanging flags. Once you have all three flags return to your base and put them in the right holes."

Birdo snickers

Master Hand: "First place wins this…"

Master Hand reveals a BRAND NEW CAR!

Everyone: "Sweet! Lets do this."

The final 5 competitors lined up in front of their puzzle pieces.

Master Hand: :"GO!"

Pianta gets off to a strong start by quickly finding all his base pieces. The others soon catch up and it's neck to neck. The top, being the most difficult because they have to reach so high, is dominated by Yoshi because he can use his tongue.

Master Hand: "Yoshi's pyramid is done start on the flags."

Yoshi struggles to move the pyramid and as he nears the first flag point Pianta and Bowser Junior finish their platforms.

Master Hand: "Bowser Junior and Pianta start getting those flags."

Despite being so small Bowser Junior moves and gets to his first flag around the same time as Yoshi. Despite being so big Pianta can't budge it. Bowser Junior has troubles getting to the top of his pyramid and watches Yoshi grab his first.

Master Hand: "Yoshi has his first flag… Birdo and Dry Bones start on your flag."

Birdo shocks everyone by quickly getting to her first flag, arriving at the same Pianta does. Bowser Junior finally gets his first flag and desperately tries to catch up with Yoshi.

Yoshi gets his second flag and begins moving to the spot of his final flag. Both Bowser Junior and Birdo reach their second flagpoint but Birdo begins to break away.

Birdo makes a dramatic comeback and gets to the final flag at the same time as Yoshi. She scurries up the Pyramid, grabs the flag and turns for the finish. Just feet before the flag she feels that Green Dino come up behind her. It is a photo finish.

Master Hand: "Birdo WiNS THE CAR!

Yoshi: Awwww… man so close. Good job Birdo.

Birdo: Yay!

**ORANGE TRIBE**

(Pianta, Bowser Junior, and Drybones)

Pianta: We need to get Yoshi to give up the idol.

Dry Bones: Maybe if you can convince him to give you the idol we can get rid of him.

Pianta: "Yah because if he makes it to the finals we don't win."

Bowser Junior: "We got to win Immunity first."

(Birdo, Yoshi)

Birdo: "You realize they are probably tying to think of a way to get you off."

Yoshi: "I got the idol I am good."

Birdo: "If we can get Pianta we could blindside Dry Bones"

Yoshi: "Maybe I guess."

(Secret Interview Yoshi) "Birdo is just trying her last attempt, She is done."

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Welcome guys to the final 5 immunity challenge.

Yoshi: Thanks

Master Hand: In this challenge you must dodge flying balls coming at while staying in a small square. Every time someone is eliminated the square will be smaller. Last person standing wins immunity.

Pianta: Lets do this.

The 5 finalists positioned themselves inside the square.

Master Hand: ROUND 1 GO!

The balls began to hurl at the competitors. Yoshi made a skillful dodge and landed on his back. Another ball pelted him in the head.

Master Hand: Yoshi is out.!

Bowser Junior did his best to hide his grin.

Master Hand: ROUND 2 GO!

The balls were thrown even harder this time. Pianta being slightly larger then the rest could not move out of the way as a ball shot into his chest.

Master Hand: "Pianta is out!"

Master Hand: ROUND 3 GO

The balls came hurling at the final 3 faster then ever. Both Bowser Junior and Dry Bones skillfully dodged them but Birdo was not as lucky. Birdo was knocked out

Master Hand: "Dry Bones and Bowser Junior you are the two finalists."

The two final competitors lined up in a small box.

Master Hand: "GO!"

The balls came flying at the final two competitors they both survived for a few minutes. Two balls came hurling at Dry bones but he dodged them both. Right at that time a ball came speeding towards Bowser Junior. Inches before it hit him…

Master Hand; "Dry Bones stepped on the line and is disqualified. Bowser Junior Wins!"

Bowser Junior: "Wow that was so close good match buddy."

Master Hand: "I'll see you tonight for tribal council."

**ORANGE TRIBE**

(Bowser Junior and Pianta)

Bowser Junior: Do your stuff Pianta get that idol from Yoshi.

Pianta: Okay I'll do my best.

(Pianta and Yoshi)

Pianta: I'm not trusting Drybones and Bowser Junior.

Yoshi: What do you think we should do.

Pianta: Well I'm pretty sure there going to team up with Birdo to vote out me.

Yoshi: I bet I can convince Birdo to vote with us.

Pianta: Wouldn't it be awesome if I used the idol. Just to shock them.

Yoshi: I'll think about it come back right before tribal council.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome to tribal council Final 5. Lets bring in the jury.

Dixie, Noki, Waluigi, Donkey Kong and Peach all entered the tribal council.

Master Hand: Happy to see those fingers healing up.

Waluigi: Yeah whatever.

Master Hand: Okay Yoshi we all know you have the idol.

Yoshi: Yup

Master Hand: Any intentions of maybe secretly giving it up.

Yoshi: It may of crossed my mind.

Master Hand: Well okay it is time to vote. Birdo your up.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Bowser Junior "Pure Genius"

Yoshi: "This is what you get for backstabbing Pianta."

Pianta: "Sorry"

Birdo: "You wouldn't vote with me."

Dry Bones: "haha sucker."

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Okay once the votes are read the decision is final. Person voted out will have to leave the tribal council are immediately.

First vote: Yoshi

Second vote: Yoshi

Third vote: Yoshi

Yoshi: HOLY CRAP NO WAY.

Master Hand: Yoshi do you have the idol?

Yoshi (steaming): Funny story master…

**CLIFF HANGER!!!!**

*yes I am alive and I am back.

FAN VS. FAVORITES WILL BE MADE.

I have like 7 fans so you can still review and be in it.

*I hope that by next Sunday this story will have completed by it.

Drrockz


	12. Race to the Finish Finale Part 2

Part 2:

Yoshi: HOLY CRAP NO WAY.

Master Hand: Yoshi do you have the idol?

Yoshi (steaming): Funny story master…

Master Hand: well do you have it.

Yoshi: Pianta told me to give him his idol because Dry Bones and Bowser Junior. I was hesitant at first and then I made up my mind.

(Yoshi walks up to Master Hand)

Yoshi: Here is the idol.

Yoshi and Pianta are grinning and smiling as Dry Bones and Bowser Junior are dumbfounded.

Master Hand: Well the person that has the second most votes will be eliminated.

Fourth Vote: Dry Bones

Fifth Vote: Dry Bones

Master Hand: Dry Bones that is enough. It is time to bring me your torch.

Dry Bones grabs his torch in disgust and walks up to Master Hand:

Master Hand: The tribe is spoken it is time for you to leave.

Dry Bones takes the walk of shame for the second time.

Master Hand: Congratulations you are the final 4. Have a good night and tomorrow you will get ready for your final immunity challenge. Head back to camp I'll see you tomorrow.

**ORANGE TRIBE**

Yoshi: That was freaking genius.

Pianta: We got him so good.

Yoshi: Hey where did Bowser Junior Go?

Birdo: He left a little while ago. Said he needed to be alone.

Pianta: Yea, he is probably really pissed off.

**2****nd**** TO LAST DAY (ORANGE TRIBE)**

Yoshi: Good morning everybody

Bowser Junior: Tree Mail!

"Take a walk down the path of shame and remember all those voted off before you. Then get ready for your final immunity challenge."

Birdo: Here we go.

The final four paddled out to the walk of shame and began their walk.

The first passed is Toads Torch

Pianta: Such a good guy but was in the middle of a cross fire.

Toad (After Elimination Interview): I loved Survivor. Even though my stay wasn't long I still felt like it was worth it.

The second passed is Monty Mole

Birdo: Didn't really know this guy but he seemed cool.

Monty Mole (AEI): Being eliminated so early was a disappointment but also a relief. I don't know if I could of lasted 39 days.

The Third passed is Diddy Kong.

Yoshi: Annoying little bugger.

Diddy Kong: (AEI) Dixie Kong screwed me over and I'm still pissed about it. I am relieved to know that she didn't win.

The Fourth passed is Goomba

Bowser Junior: Aww… poor little fellow.

Goomba: (AEI) Survivor taught me that I could do anything I put my find to and for that I appreciate my experience.

The Fifth passed is Bowser

Bowser Junior: Aww.. Daddy.

Bowser: (AEI) If I ever see any of those losers that voted against me I will burn them really good.

The Sixth passed is Mario

Yoshi: He got played really bad.

Mario: (AEI) I loved being in Survivor. It was a great and unique experience that I wouldn't change for the world.

The Seventh passed is Daisy

Bowser Junior: Another great blind side.

Daisy: (AEI) I played Survivor my way and in the end I got bit in the butt. I don't regret the way I played just when I did it.

The Eight passed is Magikoopa

Pianta: Erg… I hated that guy.

Magikoopa: (AEI) Survivor has been an uplifting experience. I learned about my strengths as well as about my weaknesses.

The Ninth passed is Wario

Yoshi: That man smelled really bad.

Wario: (AEI) I got screwed over but what do you expect. Its MARIO SURVIVOR… not WARIO SURVIVOR. They should really change that.

The Tenth passed is Luigi

Birdo: Good competitor.

Luigi: (AEI) I conquered my fears and completed my dreams.

The Eleventh is Dixie

Yoshi: Haha I sure used her good.

Dixie: (AEI) I was mistreated and abused. I hated survivor and the only reason I'm still in the jury is so I can vote against Yoshi.

The Twelfth is Noki

Bowser Junior: A great respectable player.

Noki: (AEI) I am proud of the way I played survivor and had lots of fun doing it

The Thirteenth is Waluigi

Yoshi: Biggest competition. Had really bad luck.

Waluigi: (AEI) Even though an injury took me out of the game, I can say with pride I was not voted out of survivor.

The fourteenth is Donkey Kong

Pianta: That man had one hell of a girlfriend

Donkey Kong: (AEI) Beating up Pianta was worth more then 1 million dollars. I wish I could have just had one more chance to outlast him too.

The fifteenth is Peach

Birdo: Good times

Peach: (AEI) Survivor was a creepy but awesome experience. It will stand as the greatest experience of my life.

The sixteenth is Dry Bones

Bowser Junior: My best friend.

Yoshi: We got this guy good.

Dry Bones: (AEI) I was extremely fortunate to get to come back in Survivor and I'm disappointed I didn't take advantage. Nonetheless I had a great time.

They continued walking until they got to a spot with 4 torches. They each grabbed their respected torches and moved to the challenge area.

**FINAL IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Welcome everybody for the final challenge.

Pianta: Thanks Master Hand.

Master Hand: There will be no immunity necklace for the winner of this challenge. Instead the top 3 finishers will be the Final 3. With fourth place taking the walk of shame and becoming the final member of the jury.

Birdo: Okay what is the challenge.

Master Hand: There will be 3 parts to this challenge, three basic survival techniques.

First you will swim to a platform where you will find fishing spear and mask. You must catch fifty pounds of fish before swimming it back to land.

Second you will build a fire and cook the fish. Once it has been finished cooking you will eat some of the fish.

The Final Part will be using the fire to boil water. Using this small coconut you must transport the boiled water into a tub. Once you fill the tub run to the finish line.

First three Survivors to cross the finish line will go on to the final tribal council tomorrow.

The final four contestants lined up at the starting line.

Master Hand: Survivors Ready! GO!

Yoshi quickly started out strong swimming quickly and getting to the platform quickly. He began catching fish with extreme speed and precession. Bowser Junior and Birdo shortly followed with Pianta bringing up the rear. The fishing was meant to be the hardest and it took the longest time

**1 hour later**

Master Hand: Status update: Birdo is in first with 43 pounds, Yoshi right behind with 41, Pianta and Bowser Junior tied at 30.

**1 hour and 23 minutes **

Birdo finally reached 50 pounds and started transporting in back to land. Yoshi followed a few minutes later.

**2 hours through the challenge**

Both Yoshi and Birdo had started cooking the fish, Bowser Junior had just finished making the fire and Pianta was falling behind.

**2 hours and 39 minutes**

Yoshi finished cooking the fish and began boiling the water. Birdo was at 40 pounds, Bowser Junior at 35 pounds and Pianta slowly catching up at 31 pounds.

**3 hours and 2 minutes**

Yoshi tiredly crossed the finish line with his tub full of water.

Master Hand: Yoshi is going to the final tribal council!!!

**3 hours and 49 minutes**

The three remaining competitors were busy boiling water and filling their tub.

"Finally," one of them shouted and began darting to the finish line.

This made the two left to look at each other and begin working in hyper drive.

??? crossed the finish line.

Master Hand: Pianta is going to the final tribal council!!!

**4 hours and 5 minutes**

Birdo and Bowser Junior both put their finishing touches on the tub and began to dart to the finish line.

Birdo had a slight lead and looked as if she was going to win.

Master Hand: Birdo is going to the final tribal council!!!

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to see one of the Koopa assistants.

Koopa Assistant: Birdo does not have enough water.

Bowser Junior breated a sigh of relief.

Master Hand: Bowser Junior is going to the final tribal council!!!

**4 hours and 7 minutes**

Birdo went back and finished the challenge.

Master Hand: Birdo… I'm sorry but you have been eliminated for Mario Survivor.

Birdo: It has been fun…

Pianta: See ya Gay wad…

Birdo shot a Egg hitting Pianta directly in the eye.

Pianta: Oww… Geez.

Birdo took the walk of shame…

Master Hand: Congratulations Final 3. I will see you tomorrow for the final tribal council.

**A/N**

Sorry for the long wait. I promise that the season finale (2 chapters) will be up on Friday. After that I will be on a cruise during spring break so I will not have time to start the second Mario survivor.

Also the whole challenge was inspired by the release of my intro the The Amazing Race Mario Edition which will also be next Friday. The Intro has been realized.

The Third and Final story I am starting is 24: Maze of Deception.

I plan on releasing a prelude to it on that amazing Friday.

As for my other stories. I have re-read them and realized that they are terrible. I am going to delete all of them except my first story SSBB Lost (Which is probably the worst written but I still like it). The return date for that story is unknown.

Get Ready for Fantastic Friday the Thirteenth!!


	13. The Final Day Finale Part 3

**ORANGE TRIBE **

The Final 3 Survivors stood side by side looking at their camp for the final time.

Yoshi: So many good times here…

Pianta: I hate to say it but I'm actually going to miss it.

Bowser Junior: You ready guys?

Yoshi: Yup I guess so

Pianta: Go ahead.

Yoshi: See you later great camp…

Bowser Junior then proceeded to light the place the once called home on fire and everything they have survived with for the last 39 days burned to the ground.

Yoshi: Wow look there is an assistant Koopa Troopa.

Koopa Troopa: Here is your breakfest.

Bowser Junior: Sweet! Thanks man.

The three remaining contestants pigged out on the breakfast of bacon, pancakes and sausages.

Bowser Junior: Wow that was really good.

Pianta: Great way to start a day.

Yoshi: Well I guess we should get ready for the big night.

**FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome, final three. You have progressed your way to the end of the game and now your fate is in the hands of the jury.

Dixie…

Noki…

Waluigi…

Donkey Kong…

Peach…

Drybones…

And Birdo…

The 7 jury members sat on the jury bench.

Master Hand: This is how the tribal council will unravel. First an opening statement from each of you, Second the jury will get to ask you questions, and then we will vote…

"Yoshi you are up first."

Yoshi: Well besides one of you (turns to Dixie) I believe I was honest to all of you and treated you all with respect. I was a hard working and competitive player and I believe that I deserve the 1 million dollar prize.

"Thank you Yoshi… Pianta."

Pianta: Hi everybody… I'm guessing that most of you think I was carried to the final 3 but that is wrong. I played this game and set up many alliances to get to different stages of this game. I might of not been as physically fit for this game but I know I was mentally fit and proved myself throughout my stay here.

"Okay and Bowser Junior."

Bowser Junior: I was outcast from the beginning. I needed to backstab to get my way here. I might not be the favorite but I am the most deserving. I strategically used my immunity idol to get me farther in this game. Please when you vote, don't vote for your favorite but vote for the most deserving.

Master Hand: Thank you all, now Jury I will give you a minute to formulate questions.

**1 minute later**

Master Hand: Okay the jury members will be called in random order.

"Donkey Kong,"

Donkey Kong: Um… Congratulations guys. You did really good. As for Pianta there is no way your going to get my vote. So Yoshi and Bowser Junior, I thought long and hard for this question to decide which of you to give my vote to. Pick a number between 1 and 10.

Yoshi: 3

Bowser Junior: 6

Donkey Kong: Hm… Which one is closer. Okay! Thanks and good luck to both of you and I hope Pianta doesn't win.

"Dixie Kong,"

Dixie Kong: Yoshi you are an idiot. And I hate you so much. I would pay one million dollars just to make sure you don't win this game. I hope you feel bad for what you did to me.

Yoshi: Dixie… it's a game.

Dixie Kong: LOVE IS NOT A GAME.

Yoshi: I don't love you.

Dixie: You will rue the day.

Yoshi: rue… what a weird word.

Master Hand: Okay enough of that Dixie do you have a question?

Dixie Kong: No

**A LONG TIME LATER**

Master Hand: Okay everybody has asked their questions now it is time to do the final vote.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Dixie: Just beat Yoshi…

Noki: You played a great game and you deserve to win

Waluigi: Hahahaha I am not voting for Luigi

Donkey Kong: You owned everyone dawg.

Peach: You are the only person I respected in this game.

Dry Bones: Here you go buddy, make me proud…

Birdo: This is hard but congratulations you are my pick to win the game…

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: I will now return to the Mushroom Kingdom and reveal the votes after we show the entire season on MBC.

**To Be Continued…**


	14. And the winner is

Master Hand: Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom.

**The 3 finalists and 7 jury members came and sat in there **

Master Hand: Now it is time to read the votes for the last time.

"First vote…"

"Bowser Junior"

Cheers came out from the crowd.

"Second vote…"

"Yoshi"

Dixie looked worried from the jury stand.

"Third vote…"

"Yoshi"

Yoshi's brothers Red, Blue and White clapped excitedly.

"Fourth vote…"

"Yoshi"

Yoshi looked excited but tried to hide that he thought he was going to win.

"Fifth vote…"

"Bowser Junior"

Pianta slumped down knowing that he wouldn't be the winner.

"Sixth vote…"

"Bowser Junior"

Both Bowser Junior and Yoshi stood up in anticipation.

"The Winner of Mario Survivor 1 and the Million dollar check is…"

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

.

"Bowser Junior."

Bowser Junior stood up in a shook and celebrated his newly found fame.

Master Hand: Now a preview for the next season…

9 Fans and 9 Favorites will be put together on an island to fight for a million dollars

The challenges will be harder.

The twists will be plenty

Get ready for…

SURVIVOR YOSHI ISLAND FAN VS. FAVS

**A/N**

Sorry I was a few days late. Survivor 2 will premiere in 3 weeks hopefully.

As for the Amazing Race I hopefully will premiere it around summer (I want to work ahead)

Sorry for the delay… school has been hard.


End file.
